An Unexpected Daughter
by Mei-Mei-Miyuki
Summary: NarutoXOC Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Neji have all been hired for a simple mission; stay at a farm for three months and help take care of the farm and its people.  That's when they meet a mysterious girl who looks a lot like a certain Sensei
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**An Unexpected Daughter  
**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

The young fourteen year old girl started the tiller and gripped to the handles tightly as she began driving the machine down the rows of tomatoes. She controlled it quite nicely though. She began humming as she continued her work. Shinobi jumped into the trees of her forest, but she took no notice of it. "What is it she's doing?" the blonde of the group asked.

"Who knows," the pink haired one said.

"Haven't you ever heard of tilling?" the young man with long brown hair retorted. "She's tilling. Do you want to go talk to her or should I?"

"You can, Neji," the blonde agreed, the Neji character rolling his eyes.

"Very well." Neji's other teammates followed after him. The blonde's name was Naruto Uzumaki. The pink haired one was Sakura, and the few unmentioned ones were Rock Lee and Tenten. It was an odd grouping for the teammates, but they did not argue their Hokage's orders.

The girl looked up the moment she heard the group's footsteps and her eyes narrowed at the sight of them. She instantly stopped what she was doing and leaned against the tiller, eying them closely. "What do you need?" No warm greeting; just a chilling question.

"Are you the leader of this household?" Neji asked. The girl hesitated, glaring at him.

"No, I am not. I'll get her right away."

"So what is it that you're doing?" Naruto asked before she could walk away.

"Try it out for yourself," she responded coldly. Naruto hit the bar and the thing took off, dragging him along. She quickly pulled him away and turned the machine off. "Don't touch," she hissed, hitting him on the head.

"Nightflower, what are you doing?" Instantly the girl, apparently called Nightflower, looked up and quickly bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, mother," she said softly, raising to look at the woman who raised her. The mother smiled gently.

"I am very sorry for the rudeness of my daughter," the mother said apologetically, walking down the stone stairs. "Would you like to come in?"

"Did you hire them?" Nightflower asked as she ran over to her mother.

"Yes. Why don't you get cleaned up while I talk to our guests."

"They're ninja! We can't-"

"I will decide what we can and can't do, Nightflower. Now, go get ready."

"Yes," she muttered, walking into the house. Naruto and Sakura shared a glance, but otherwise were silent as they followed the mother into the house.

"Sit please. What would you like to drink?" the mother said with a warm smile.

"We're fine at the moment," Neji said for everyone, Naruto glaring at his teammate. "We would just like to know why we were called here. And who exactly is Nightflower?" Right at this moment, Neji would have loved an answer to why this girl apparently hated them so.

"I apologize for my daughter's rudeness." The mother cleared her throat. "I am Aarayan by the way." Aarayan smiled before continuing. "I need some help around my home. We're getting more things piled up on my household by the day and my older daughter is sick momentarily so she cannot do anything."

"That's all?" Naruto and Lee asked at the same time.

"Yes."

"Wow, and you wanted five of us?" Tenten asked, amazed.

"Yes." Aarayan waited patiently for them to get over it. "Shall I tell you about Nightflower?"

"That would be nice," Neji replied.

Aarayan nodded, concentrating momentarily to think through what she would say. Just as she was, Nightflower walked back in, fully dressed and cleaned up. Naruto and the others finally got a good look at her. She had long silver hair, with deep onyx eyes. She wore short blue jeans shorts with a black top that hugged to her upper part, but didn't cover her belly. She had her arms crossed over her chest, still eying her "guests" with suspicious eyes and she had quite a thin body, one that would make Sakura and Ino jealous (if Ino was here). "Hi!" Naruto said enthusiastically, but the girl just shot him a glare.

"Mother, you know not to tell anyone my past," she said to her mother.

Aarayan sighed. "Please, child, let's discuss this with these Ninja. They are quite nice." Nightflower simply snorted.

"I don't trust Ninja! I never will!" With that, she got to the cabinets and began peeling potatoes. She did so, shooting glares at the ninjas.

"Please excuse her," Aarayan sighed, "she normally is quite nice, but when it comes to Ninja, she can't trust them."

"And why's that?" Sakura asked.

"Simple; when she was young, she was taken by ninjas from her own family." The dead silence followed Aarayan's sentence, allowing her to be able to speak some more. "It was about ten years ago when I found her trapped with a group of four men. She was only four then and quite scared. She kept asking about her father, but no one would answer. I overheard them reacting to not wanting to take care of the child until she grew up long enough to..." Aarayan paused and wrote it on a piece of paper, glancing at Nightflower. Her fingers were turning pale from gripping the peeler so hard.

"They wanted to rape her?" Lee asked softly, glancing at the girl who pretended to not have heard them.

"Yes and they were debating to do it then or later. I took her in at the time. I... I should have put up a sign for her, but I decided then I wanted to keep her. So I took her into my house and raised her. She's never trusted ninja since then."

"So then the people her kidnapped her were ninja, weren't they?" Neji said.

"Yes."

"I see..." Naruto looked over at the silver haired girl and got up and walked over to her. She noted instantly and almost jumped back, had it not been for trying to keep her pride.

"Here, let me help," he said, going to take a potato, but she hit his hand away. He looked up and noted the fear in her eyes.

"Get away," she hissed, but her eyes showed how terrified she was.

"I'm going to show you that not all ninjas are bad."

"Naruto," Tenten and Sakura warned, "you're going to listen to these people." He ignored them and began peeling potatoes. She glared at him, but began cutting them up all the same, keeping a close eye on him the whole time.

"Mother, will you make the soup portion for this?" Nightflower asked her.

"Tell me when the potatoes are done," Aarayan agreed, before they heard some coughing. "Ah, Yue's awake." Yue being the older daughter. Yue walked out a moment later, scanning over everyone.

"You're the ninja mother hired?" Yue asked with a yawn, settling down beside Tenten. "Who is everyone?" she continued, absently picking up her spoon.

"I'm Tenten," Tenten introduced, then the others followed suit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You must have met Nightflower. Well, I'm Yue."

"Great to meet you," Sakura and Lee said with a smile.

"Mother, potatoes are done," Nightflower interrupted, taking the boiling potatoes off.

"Well, we can begin eating in a moment."

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first Naruto story! Please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**Manami Kururugi**

**P.S. Please leave a list of songs to dance to. XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX has asked me to ask because no one would give her a good list of songs to dance to. Please do!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Pasts

**Chapter Two: Pasts**

Nightflower glanced at Naruto as she ate her soup in silence. Yue coughed, interrupting the silence. "Mother, have you decided where everyone is going to stay?" she asked Aarayan.

"Oh, that's what I forgot," Aarayan said with a laugh. "There aren't many rooms we can spare. I can give four of you two rooms, but one will have to stay with Nightflower." Nightflower began choking on her food.

"I never agreed with that!" Nightflower said, coughing slightly as she downed the soup she just about choked on.

"Naruto could stay with Nightflower," Sakura decided, glancing at the others. They agreed easily.

"Sakura and Lee, you can have one room and Tenten and I can have the other," Neji decided.

"Great!" Tenten agreed. Nightflower snorted.

"Oh, we have been looking for someone," Naruto said, pulling a picture out.

"Who is it you're looking for?" Aarayan asked.

"We'll tell you the story behind it," Neji sighed. "Basically, it was eleven years ago. We had a child from the Leaf Village stolen and we were told that the ninja who took the child might be from the Mist Village."

"Our village?" Nightflower questioned with a frown.

"Well, I'll ask around," Aarayan said after a moment, getting up to clean the table. Nightflower went to do so. "Nightflower, show them the spare rooms and show Naruto to your room."

Nightflower grumbled, but told them to follow her all the same. "Sakura, Lee, this will be your room," she said opening a door. "Neji, Tenten, the bedroom right across the hall one door up is the room. Naruto, I'll show you to my room." Nightflower said nothing to Naruto after that, almost trying to put him out of her mind as she grabbed hold of her bedroom door.

"Who was it... that lost their child?" she whispered, finally glancing at the blonde haired ninja.

"He's my Sensei. We have no idea how he had a child, but he did for three years," Naruto said, looking away from Nightflower. "You do look a lot like him," he said after a moment.

"I'm not related to any sort of ninja!" she growled, opening her door and walking in. "You can sleep there. I'll get a Sleeping Mat for you later." Naruto looked around the room, an amused expression on his face when he saw something on her dresser. He picked up the locket to examine it, but Nightflower snatched it back before he could.

"Is that a locket from your father?"

"It doesn't matter," Nightflower said, her voice shaking. "Get out!" Naruto did so, glancing at her as he left. Nightflower sat down on the ground, tears falling out of her eyes and onto her face, but she didn't wipe them away. She didn't know how long she sat there. Soon after, Nightflower tried to open the locket, but it wouldn't budge, just like before.

She got a knock on her door. "Yes?" she asked, already wiping at her face.

"It's me again. Neji said I need to go to bed. It's getting late." It was dark out already.

"That's fine. I'll get your bed." Nightflower got up and left the room, ducking her head as she passed the blonde ninja. Nightflower put the bed down and gave Naruto some blankets before crawling into her own hammock, staring up at the ceiling as Naruto got settled in. He soon was snoring, letting Nightflower finally let out her feelings, crying as she tucked into herself, holding the locket in hand.

Naruto listened as the girl cried, wanting to tell her it would be all right, but she would just push him away. He knew it. So all he did was lay there, pretending to sleep while she cried. He waited until she calmed down and went to sleep, which took a long time, before he got up to use the bathroom again. Aarayan walked out a moment later, looking over at Naruto who waved tiredly. "Hey, have you noticed how upset Nightflower is when she's trying to sleep?" he asked.

"Is she crying?" Aarayan asked softly, Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, she is."

"Nightflower always has cried when she was falling asleep. It's the time when she goes over what happened in her life in her old village." Aarayan sighed. "She doesn't enjoy telling people how she feels. Nightflower keeps everything to herself."

"Well, I can promise you I'll fix that!" Naruto proclaimed, a goofy grin on his face.

Aarayan only sighed. "I should tell you... that photo you showed me... it looks much like Nightflower when she was younger."

"Do you think-"

"It might be," she admitted. "I should probably tell you the last of the story of Nightflower. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Naruto agreed, following Aarayan. She got the water ready while Naruto settled down in a seat.

"The story... you've heard of the legend of a child born to a family without a mother, right?" Aarayan wondered after a moment.

"No, I haven't," he said, looking at her. "What is the legend?"

"There was a child born into one of the Five Great Village. The man would not explain who the mother had been. She had apparently betrayed her true lover for someone else. The child was a girl and... a prophetess told of a legend. The child would bring destruction to all Five Great Villages. Those men... They wanted to rape Nightflower to death so she could not do such a thing. It was told that Nightflower's father had no wife and would not explain who the mother was. I don't even know who the father is. Nighflower doesn't remember him; only from a picture can she tell who it is."

"Can you get me the picture?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's in her room and I don't know where it is. She usually keeps it close to the locket she has."

"Well, there was a Sensei from my village, he had a child. I faintly remember who it was, but nothing more. It's too blurry. I was like five when I saw her. And yes, Nightflower does look like him," Naruto added as he saw the question on Aarayan's face.

Aarayan suddenly stood up, taking Naruto's empty cup with her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. We have an early start so you'll want to get to bed." With a nod, he stood up and left to fall asleep on the floor matt as soon as he touched the ground.

**~Author's Note~**

**Grr... I hate my parent's laptop! Now I have to work from a really crappy computer with a stupid document that won't check spelling! Good thing Mozilla checks online. ^^ I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**P.S. Leave a list of songs to dance to please! XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX needs it really bad and she isn't getting it from her readers! Some people have been kind enough to me to send a list, but we need more music!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Manami Kurururgi  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Part of Day 1

**Chapter Three: Part of Day 1**

"Get up, Naruto!" Naruto jumped as he was kicked out of bed and glared up at Nightflower, who simply rolled her eyes. She had been getting used to the blond haired ninja since nothing had happened to her when he slept in her room. It was a good way to start a trust, I guess.

"So much for being scared of Ninja. I'm beginning to think you just pretend to be scared of Ninja." Nightflower frowned at him as she got ready.

"Just get up," she snapped, turning around and walking out of the room. Naruto got ready, shaking his head as he did so. When he walked downstairs, she already had everyone else up, Sakura having a large red mark of her head, for some odd reason shaped oddly like a hand. She was glaring at Nightflower at any chance she got, but otherwise was silent about it.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes, what are we doing?" Lee said, pausing in his eating.

"Well, Nightflower needs to work in the garden, and the barn needs to be fixed. The roof has been leaking onto the cows. The animals also have to have their daily care done as well."

"Well, that won't be too hard!" Tenten said, looking relieved. Something was on her mind and clearly she wanted to think it over.

Nightflower couldn't hold back her snort. "Oh, yeah just wait until you meet the cows. Or our evil chickens. Then we'll see if you still think that."

"Oh, don't scare them, Nightflower," Aarayan smiled, but she did look slightly worried. Neji caught onto the look and smirked, but didn't say a thing. He'd let Naruto take care of them.

"Well, we should probably getting working. What does everyone want to do?"

"I'll take care of the garden since I seem to be the only one who knows about it," Neji said, still eating.

"Well, I'll go take care of the horses," Nightflower added. "Then Tenten and Sakura can clean out the coop and Naruto and Lee can take the cows." She smiled evilly and put her bowl in the sink. "Well, come on, let's go."

Let's say nothing seemed easy for everyone, well, except Neji. Lee, when the cows turned to attack the strangers, had managed to get on top of them, but Naruto wasn't as lucky. And these cows, the females, also had horns and had turned and gotten Naruto quite a few times. He got stuck under their hooves a few times as well. Sakura and Tenten were chased out of the coop by just the baby chicks. The grown up ones were hiding behind a corner and with a screech, attacked as well. Nightflower watched with an amused expression, giggling from time to time. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" she called at some point.

She only received glares from the others. The horses were calmly grazing in the field, and one by one Nightflower took them to get brushed and fed and cleaned. When everyone finally finished the animals and Neji the garden, they all walked back into the house, everyone except Nightflower and Neji covered in poop and dirt. "Oh, dear," Aarayan mumbled as she saw the ninja. "I guess the animals still don't like strangers?"

"I think they had loads of fun," Nightflower bubbled, giggling as she looked at everyone again. "We'll start the barn next, but we can take a break for lunch." It was almost noon anyways. Yue was still asleep and Nightflower took her some lunch before eating herself. The others didn't even bother to clean themselves off and quickly ate. Nightflower took them outside after they finished and showed them the barn.

"But... the cows aren't in here," Naruto said slowly, looking at Nightflower, confused. She smiled.

"Well, of course not. We moved them two days ago and were planning on fixing it up today. We'll have to move the cows back today." Groans were heard from both Lee and Naruto, and Neji quickly scolded both of them. Nightflower ignored it and walked into the barn. The others, quite hesitantly, followed after her. They all stared at the destruction in shock.

"Are you honestly telling me that they used to live in here?" Sakura asked, still staring at the fallen boards and beams.

"No, all of this was damaged the night after we moved all the cows."

"This will take all day!" Tenten sighed, then turned to Nightflower. "Okay, so what should everyone do?"

"We'll have to get rid of all of the broken boards and replace them. We'll have to go to town after I figure what we'll need to get," Nightflower said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well, let's start then," Rock Lee said before he dived into the pile of rubble. Naruto went in right after him and the other three followed as well. Nightflower concentrated on knocking all the rubble from the ceiling by getting up there. Naruto figured this out after he was hit in the head with the first board and looked up to glare at the ceiling.

"You shouldn't be up there!" he called up, frowning. "Let me or Neji up there. We have Chakra."

"I can control Chakra you know!" Nightflower frowned, growling at him.

"How? I thought you hated ninja!"

"Only some! I had a friend, but I don't need to explain it to you." Suddenly she felt a huge pressure building up behind her eyes and had to shut her eyes, trying to block out the building pain. She stumbled, losing her concentration on her Chakra. Sakura cried out and Naruto managed to catch Nightflower before she landed on the ground. Her eyes opened up briefly, enough for Naruto to see the red, but after that, her eyes closed again.

"Naruto take her to the house," Tenten said, crouching down besides the two.

Nightflower managed to shake her head. "No, it's just a head ache. They've been happening a lot lately."

Naruto hadn't said anything, he was staring at Nightflower in shock. "You're eyes... they'd changed colors! It looked... like the Sharigan."

"Naruto! Don't say such things!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at the boy.

"But it did! Exactly like Sasuke's!"

"I don't have any ninja abilities!" Nightflower interrupted, managing to push herself out of Naruto's arms. "I'm not related to Ninja or anything! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because, you look exactly like Kakashi Sensei."

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry about the short chapters. Hopefully they'll be longer soon. ^^ REVIEW or else the evil cows and chickens will come after you!  
**

**Manami Kururugi  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rest of Day 1 mostly

**An Unexpected Daughter**

**Chapter Four: The Rest of Day 1 (mostly)  
**

Nightflower had stormed off, furious with Naruto. Sakura was staring at Naruto with her mouth wide open as were the other ninja of his team. "What?" Naruto wondered as he looked after Nightflower, just as she stomped up the stairs to her house. "You have to admit-"

"She looks nothing like Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto again.

"She does!"

"No, she doesn't," Neji interrupted, glaring at Naruto.

"How would you know, Neji? He wasn't your Sensei!"

"Naruto! Quit yelling," Tenten scolded, looking over at the house again. "Lee why don't you go talk to Nightflower while we continue working. Naruto might have been able to before, but he completely screwed things up."

"I did not," Naruto growled, continuing to clean things up.

Nightflower had burst into the house, Aarayan and Yue looking up, shocked. She was still fuming, and glared a her mother. Aarayan's eyes widened in surprise. "Those Ninja are leaving now!" Nightflower shouted furiously.

"What did they do, sister?" Yue asked, putting an arm over Nightflower's shoulder.

Nightflower shook it off. "You agreed with mother hiring those ninja! They accused me of being a daughter of a ninja! There's no fucking way that could be possible!"

"Calm down," Aarayan said slowly, still surprised at Nightflower's outburst at them.

After much work, Nightflower sat down at the table, covering her head with her arms. "Mother, do you have any idea who my father might be?" she whispered, glancing up at Aarayan. She shook her head.

"I have no idea. Those ninja are sure that your father-"

"I'm not related to ninja! I'm positive of it!" But Nightflower had some doubts.

"It's just what they said. Now go back outside-" Just then, Lee decided to pop into the house. Nightflower didn't glare at him, but she didn't exactly give him a warming smile either.

"I'm sorry about what Naruto said," Lee said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Are the others still out at the barn?" Nightflower wondered as she stood up.

"Yes, we're still cleaning it out."

"I'll join you. There's lots of work to be done." Without another word, the two walked back outside. Everyone was silent as they worked and soon things were moving along. Nightflower continued to throw things off the ceiling and even had to go outside onto the roof to work on things.

After nearly four hours, they moved everything out. Nightflower was inspecting the building while the others looked over what could be reused. There wasn't much to use and a lot of damage that needed to be repaired. And on top of it, it was getting dark. Nightflower cursed silently, not happy they'd have to continue in the morning. And she'd had so much planned for tomorrow morning.

"We can get most of the things tonight," Nightflower announced as she turned back to the ninja. They'd hardly scrounged anything up.

"Well, we'll basically have to get all new boards," Tenten mused, thinking.

"I can tell how many boards are missing," Neji said, his eyes scanning with the Byakugan.

"Good. Make a list of it and then we can go pick it up." Nightflower quickly grabbed some paper and wrote down what Neji said. When that was all done, she asked Neji to get the horses (that's what he gets for skipping out on the animals!). He came back, looking unharmed.

Naruto, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten all stared in shock. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, NEJI!" Naruto yelled.

Nightflower sighed. "Calm demeanor, I see," she said, sounding whiny.

"WHAT?" Naruto exploded, glaring at Neji. "So you're saying-"

"It only goes with the horses," Nightflower explained. "You'd be attacked seeing as you're so hyper. Would you like to try tying them to cart?"

Naruto hesitated. "Sure."

Let's just say, Naruto didn't end up like Neji.

Soon, the group was traveling to town, Neji controlling the front and the rest sitting in the back. Nightflower was asleep at the moment, curled up on her side and her head resting on her arms. Naruto watched her, silently thinking over how to approach the matter in her trying to bring out the Sharigan. He swore he saw it!

"Naruto, don't do it," Lee said softly, Naruto instantly looking over at Rock Lee.

"You don't even know what I was thinking," Naruto argued.

"It was written all over your face," Sakura frowned, glaring at the blonde.

"It was not," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just keep quiet about it, Naruto," Neji answered, "if she is a ninja, it will be revealed to us in time."

Naruto glared at Neji. "Whatever you say, great leader," he replied sarcastically. Neji glared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

For a while, everything was silent, but Nightflower soon stirred, and blinked her eyes opening. They were red! But as soon as she blinked again, her eyes turned back to normal. "You'll want to remove your Ninja headbands," Nightflower said softly, noting they were close to town.

"Why do we have to?" Sakura wondered, surprised Nightflower would ask of such a request.

"Very simple; this is the Mist Village. They don't appreciate many ninja here." The group hesitantly agreed. Sakura took hold of the reigns while Neji removed his headband and they all tucked them into their pouches. "You'll also want to remove all ninja gear," Nightflower added, then five sharing a glance. With a nod from Neji, the rest of them hesitantly nodded their heads and did so as well. Nightflower took them and tucked them into her backpack she wore.

"I feel exposed!" Rock Lee and Naruto both complained.

"Then quit your complaining," Nightflower snapped, just as they finally pulled into town. She happily got into the seat by Neji and told him to go sit in back. For about two minutes, they rode in the cart, but were suddenly pulled to a stop, right in the middle of the road. Nightflower had stood up and Naruto could hear a light growl under her breath.

"What are you doing with them in your cart, little girl?" a guy laughed. Instantly, the squad from the Leaf Village was on their feet. Nightflower signalled for them to back down. Momentarily.

"They were hired by my mother, Kortetzu," Nightflower growled. Naruto remembered a name similar to that about three years ago, during the Chunin Exams…

"Are they ninja?"

"No, they're simply workers. You can ask each one if you want to." Her eyes only narrowed more. These two always gave her problems when she came to town.

"Really? Then we'll start with the one that looks like an idiot." Kortetzu turned his gaze to the blonde. "So, idiot, what are you here for?"

That flamed Naruto up. "What did you call me?" he asked dangerously.

"Idiot. That's what you are, aren't you? Especially if you actually work for this girl here-" Kortetzu was cut off when Naruto punched him in the stomach yelling, "You think I'm an idiot? Let's see who the idiot is!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, quickly dragging Naruto back. "You don't go around picking fights like this!"

"Sit down," Nightflower ordered, already ready with the horse reigns. Before they fully had a chance to, Nightflower took off, hitting Kortetzu in the shoulder as she passed. Nightflower glanced at Naruto, and gave him a quick smile, but no one else saw it. Naruto grinned, but said nothing.

It took them about two more minutes before they got to the builders. They seemed to know Nightflower pretty well too. "So, how many boards do you need, Nightflower?" a younger boy smiled as they appeared.

"Hey, Ari," Nightflower grinned, stepping off the cart. Then she handed Ari the list Neji had told her.

"Did your barn get destroyed during the last storm?" Ari wondered as he looked up from the list.

"Yeah, the cow barn got destroyed."

Ari nodded, then nodded towards the others. "Who are they?" Nightflower brightened.

"These people here are helping my mother and me around the farm. This is Naruto, Rock Lee, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ari smiled, then the smile disappeared. "I haven't heard about you before."

"We travel around through all the villages," Neji said, as if it were the most natural thing.

Ari nodded, accepting the answer. "Well, can you give us a hand?"  
"Of course!" Naruto and Lee said, then rushed forward to help Ari.

They got everything loaded in ten minutes. Nightflower went to pay when Ari placed a hand over hers. "It's fine. I'll pay for it," he smiled, then quickly pulled out the money before Nightflower could argue. Nightflower glared slightly, but she smiled anyways. "Thanks, Ari. I'll see you later." Then Nightflower signalled to the group to get into the now filled cart and quickly left, not even glancing back.

They were almost out of town when they were interrupted again. A group stood in their way and no one saw Kortetzu in the group. "Hey, Nightflower get down here," a man called.

Nightflower hardly glanced at the group. "Are you going to get out of the way or do I have to run you over?" Naruto was already ready to jump into the fight if he had to, but with a signal from Nightflower, he backed down… slightly.

"You're going to come down here right now!" another one called out and then suddenly Nightflower was pulled for her seat. Instantly, all five of the ninjas were out of their seats and had surrounded the group.

"Back away from Nightflower," Naruto threatened, his Kunai Knives pulled out.

One man sneered. "This is our business-"

The squad didn't allow him to finish. Within ten minutes, the group had beaten half the group (seeing as most weren't ninja) and had surrounded Nightflower to keep her safe. Nightflower was on the ground, nursing a sore cheek and glaring at her rescuers, spitting a little blood out of her mouth. "You need to get back into the cart. I can handle them," she growled before Sakura helped her up. Nightflower pushed Sakura away, then winced.

"Let us pass and you'll get to live," Lee said softly, then stepped forward. Everyone backed off, surprisingly. With a grin the ninja walked away, taking Nightflower with them.

**~Author's Note~**

**Finally! A longer chapter! It's not longer by much, but it is longer. On my document, it was two pages longer! Yays! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much! But I hate to ask, but Review some more!**

**Manami Kururugi**

**P.S. Leave a list of songs please! Or PM them to me or XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX****  
**


	5. Chapter 5: More working

**An Unexpected Daughter**

**Chapter Five: More working...  
**

"Ow! Mother, I'm fine!" Nightflower pulled away from Aarayan, rubbing her sore cheek and wincing.

"You're bruising. Now let me finish applying this to your wounds," Aarayan frowned, tugging Nightflower's hand away. Nightflower huffed and winced as Aarayan pressed some cool ointment on her face. "How are your teeth?"

"They're not falling out so I'm perfectly fine."

"Did you pick the fight again?"

"No! They did."

"It's true," Naruto agreed.

"You can go rest for now," Nightflower frowned, looking over at the ninja.

With a nod, the group disappeared out of the room into the living room. Neji seemed thoughtful. "What's on your mind, Neji?" Tenten wondered, settling down on the couch.

Neji glanced at the doorway. "I've been thinking about what Naruto said, how Nightflower looks like Kakashi Sensei. I realized now why I don't believe it." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? She looks like Sasuke."

Everyone fell silent, unsure how to take the news. "Wait! How come when I make assumptions, everyone argues against me, but when Neji makes an assumption no one says a peep?" Naruto grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because, it's true," Tenten said, "I thought I recognized something and Neji just pointed it out. Nightflower especially has Sasuke's attitude."

"That's true, but anyone can have that! You used to, Neji," Naruto frowned.

Neji glared over at the blonde. "All I'm saying is she looks like him and acts like him. It would also make sense then if you saw the Sharigan."

Naruto eyes widened. "You're right! So she's an Uchiha then… Sasuke had never mentioned a sister though."

"Well, he didn't like talking about his family at all," Sakura pointed out, folding her arms over her chest. "It would make sense that Sasuke wouldn't mention a little sister either."

"But then why does she have silver hair?" Naruto demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Naruto, not everyone has to follow the genetics of their parents when they're born," Sakura frowned. "Like with my parents, I'm the only one with pink hair!"

Naruto frowned at this. "Jen-what?"

Sakura sighed. "I would have thought you would have known what Genetics was." Then Sakura quickly explained what it meant.

Nightflower appeared into the living room at the end of the conversation, a frown on her face. "We're going to call it a night. We'll take care of animals in the morning and then fix up the barn the rest of the way. I'll also need to go get groceries tomorrow." Nightflower paused. "Oh, and here's all your weapons." She tossed them on the table then walked out of the room. The group all glanced at each other.

"At least she gave them back," Lee said slowly, then quickly gathered all his stuff up.

Nightflower popped into the room when the five had finally gotten all their weapons together. She was in her pajamas, an overly large white shirt and short blue starred shorts. She smiled evilly. "By the way, tomorrow you're going to have to wear some clothes we give you. Those ninja outfits stand out too much in the Mist Village and besides, you're starting to stink already. Good night."

Then she disappeared, leaving the stunned ninja to stand in the living room. For about ten minutes, they just stood there. "Let's just get to bed," Neji muttered, walking out of the room. Lee turned to Naruto, grinning.

"Do you want to train-" Lee didn't get to finish the sentence before Sakura interrupted them.

"Don't you dare even suggest that Rock Lee. It's time to go to bed," she said dangerously, grabbing both ninja by their ears and dragging the yelping men down the hall.

When she walked into her own room, Naruto shakily turned to Lee, rubbing his ear. "She sure can be a scary one," he mumbled, walking into the room he was staying in. Nightflower was spread out over her bed, already asleep. Naruto smiled again.

He slowly began looking her over, taking in her appearance. She turned over, allowing the shirt to stretch over her, showing off her curves. Her hair was thrown around in a beautiful curtain over her back and on her bed and her lips parted, mumbling in her sleep.

Suddenly, Naruto had to look away and quickly pulled together his pajamas. With a soft sigh, Naruto fell down in his bed and glanced one last time at Nightflower before he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep about his best friend and a mysterious little girl holding Kakashi Sensei's hand and hiding behind him as a Parenting Figure.

When morning came around, Naruto woke up, but he couldn't move. He groaned, trying to roll over and found he was incapable to. The moment he tried moving, the pain hit him loud and clear. He closed his eyes tightly and glanced over at Nightflower who was just coming in from the shower. She froze when she noticed his eyes were open and tightened her grip on the towel. "Hey, Nightflower, could you get Sakura for me?"

"Why?" she wondered softly, backing away from the room.

"Well… that attack from the cows yesterday was pretty bad. I can't move."

Slowly, Nightflower nodded and quickly disappeared into the hall, getting dressed before she went for Sakura. Sakura walked with Nightflower to her room and took a quick glance over Naruto with her medical Ninjutsu. "You don't have to heal anything, Sakura, just make it a little easier to move," Naruto sighed, then took a pill Sakura ordered him to take. Nightflower helped him sit up and then said she was going to go help Aarayan make some breakfast. Naruto got ready while he was alone.

"How is Naruto today?" Aarayan asked her daughter as she cut up some potatoes.

Nightflower shrugged. "He said he was sore from yesterday, but that's all."

"The cows were that bad?"  
"I knew they would be," Nightflower grinned. Her mother glared at her slightly.

"Go get Yue up. It's time for her to quit sleeping half the day. She needs to start exercising."

"Okay," Nightflower nodded, then left to wake up her sister. When she returned, the ninja were out of their rooms and were up and ready to move for the day.

"Nightflower, where is the shower?" Tenten wondered.

"It was just down the hall to the right."

"Thanks, I'll get a shower tonight then."

"Tonight? Forget that! I'm going to take one now," Sakura began, but a glare from Nightflower kept her in her seat.

"There's no point. You'll just get dirty again and then you'll have to take another one tonight. You will not be wasting water that way," Nightflower frowned.

Sakura glared, but didn't argue. Nightflower smiled and stood up, turning to the other ninja. "You can use the clothes you have right now, but it will need to be changed later."

"Okay, then let's start. What should we do first?" Rock Lee wondered.

"Sakura and Tenten, feed the cows by letting them out into the field to graze and fill their water pails. Naruto and Lee, you can feed and water chickens and Neji go do the garden."

"Hey! Wait, why do we have to do these jobs again?" Naruto yelled, standing up.

"Do you want to get trampled by the cows again?" Nightflower asked Naruto. Hesitantly, Naruto shook his head.

"Fine, we should just get it done with," Sakura frowned, standing up as well.

It was about an hour before everyone met up again. Sakura and Tenten were messy, but they looked proud. Nightflower simply ignored it and they began starting on the barn. After about ten minutes of building the structure, Neji frowned. "We'll need to remove the roofing before we can do this properly," he said.

Nightflower nodded. "I can do that." She quickly controlled her Chakra and ran up to the roof from the outside. She started knocking down shingles and all sorts of rubble and twice she lost her footing and Naruto had caught her.

After nearly two hours, Nightflower stared at the ceiling happily while the ninja sat on the ground, exhausted. Tonight, Nightflower could pick up the plywood needed to start the roofing and then get the shingles also. "What are we doing now?" Naruto wondered as they walked back to the house.

"Today, we'll get groceries and the plywood after lunch. The structure isn't completely done so we can continue that after lunch also." It was eleven thirty.

"So then what are we doing until lunch?"  
"We're going to be making lunch, of course. Mother's going to be busy looking to see if we have food to sell at the market."

Neji nodded. "It seemed there were some vegetables ready to be picked."

"There are. I'm almost positive."

Nightflower started making lunch (some simple sandwiches) and ate before they had to run into town. Neji hooked up the horses while the others changed and showered (Sakura insisted) and then Neji did so real quick while Nightflower made a list of stuff they'd pick up. When everyone was ready, the group loaded up on the cart and they started off for the village.

They arrived in ten minutes (the horses were really moving today) and no problems arouse so far. A few people greeted Nightflower, but otherwise no one said anything to them. Nightflower smiled successfully. "I told you it was your ninja outfits that stood out," Nightflower murmured as she got out of the cart. The ninja didn't say anything and followed Nightflower into the shop.

"What should we get first?" Sakura wondered as she started walking through the aisle.

"Not much. We need to just get a few things that aren't in the garden." Nightflower lead them over to the dairy department.

Sakura looked confused. "But milk and cheese come from cattle, don't they?"

Nightflower grinned. "We're going through the dry season. The cows are pregnant, but hardly. We have to wait until they're born before we'll get some milk."

Sakura nodded, understanding. However, Naruto didn't seem to understand. "Wait, does that mean cows give milk and cheese? Where does the cheese come from?"

Nightflower laughed. "You really don't know anything."

"Well, where does it come from?" Naruto wondered, trying to ignore what Nightflower had said.

Nightflower rolled her eyes and began explaining while going over her list. Naruto seemed quite interested afterwards and wondered again when they could try making it. "Later," Nightflower sighed, glancing at her list which was rapidly disappearing under her groceries.

"Here, I'll take some," Naruto offered, already reaching for them. His hand brushed against Nightflower's arm and for some odd reason, she got a nice tingly feeling up her arm like a shock, but it wasn't. Heat flooded to her cheeks and she quickly handed away some of the groceries.

Soon, the group was loading up in the cart. "Just put the groceries there," Nightflower pointed as she began getting them all loaded up. They got them all in in about five minutes and then they took off towards the building place.

Ari greeted them as they pulled up and got what Nightflower asked. She got to pay this time and handed Ari the cash without an argument from him for once. Naruto frowned slightly as they left, but when Sakura gave him an odd look, he just shook his head. "Are we there yet?" Naruto complained as they left town. Nightflower glared at him.

"No, we're not. You just need to be patient." The ninja were very uncomfortable, seeing as they were sitting on top of the plywood. It hadn't fit all as Nightflower had planned.

"I'm sitting up by you then. I don't want to be stuck back here this uncomfortable." Nightflower frowned as Naruto joined her up front, but she didn't say anything. It was better if they all just went into their happy place…

**~Author's Note~**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Please review, no matter how many reviews I already have. Thanks so much!**

**Manami Kururugi  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Trouble

**An Unexpected Daughter**

**Chapter Six: Some Trouble**

"Shut up and keep shoving!" Naruto glared fiercely at Nightflower and tried to push the plywood up even more. Naruto, Neji, and Lee were all at the bottom, trying to get the wood up to Sakura, Tenten, and Nightflower. Why Nightflower didn't just take it up easier was beyond him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to finish this damn job!

"Just push a little more Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto grunted and quickly pushed up as much as he could. The three girls finally pulled up the ten boards.

"Let's start lining up the wood at the top," Nightflower suggested as she turned to the unfinished roof.

"We could do that," Sakura nodded. Nightflower agreed and looked back at the three boys, who were leaning against the wall.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at the three. Naruto sighed and moved forward. "Fine, let's go guys," he grumbled, already getting braced to put up ten more boards.

Nightflower had Sakura and Tenten continue collecting the boards while she started nailing the plywood into the studs. She had several nails in her mouth as she began hammering everything while trying to keep her balance. Once one board was in, she could sit down properly.

After about fifteen boards, the hole in the ceiling was covered. Nightflower stood on the top of the roof, looking down at their work with a grin. "Okay, we can start putting on the paper," Nightflower announced once Naruto, Neji, and Lee got on the roof.

"We're not going to be able to," Neji insisted as he sat down on the roof. "A storm is not that far off. We're going to have to wrap this up quickly before it gets here."

Nightflower hesitated, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed. "Damn, you're right. All right, let's start wrapping the plastic and nailing the plastic down. Sakura, Tenten, get all the shingles and paper into the barn. Lee, there's plastic in the third barn from here."

"All right, I'm on it!" Lee jumped off the roof and ran for the plastic while Sakura and Tenten started moving everything.

"Neji, get the horses up," Nightflower continued. "Naruto, you, Lee, and I will start wrapping up this roof. It should protect everything."

"I got it!" Naruto agreed, already pulling the plastic up.

After another half hour, everything was done. It was done just in time for the storm to start. Nightflower brought the group inside and told them to change out of their soaked clothes. She sat down at the table and turned as she felt a presence by her. It was Yue, looking pretty beat up. "Are you okay, sister?" Nightflower asked, quickly coming to her side.

Yue managed a shaky smile and collapsed into a chair. "I'm getting worse," she whispered, smiling sadly at her sister. "I need to get to a doctor, but it's not possible in this region. I know I'm going to be dead before the end of the month."

"No, you're going to be fine, Yue," Nightflower said with a shake of her head. She took her sister's hand and smiled. "I almost have enough money to get you to a great doctor. All I have to do is get one more job and we can get you to the best doctor in all of the Great Villages."

"Nightflower, keep the money," Yue urged strongly, grasping her sister's hand. "No matter what anyone does, I'll die. I just wish I could stay around a little longer. I'll be gone soon though."

"No!" Nightflower shook her head furiously, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're going to get better, I promise. You just need to rest. I'll go to Ari for some information on medical plants. He's great with them."

Yue went to argue, but she slumped forward before she could. Nightflower caught her from falling and quickly helped her up. Nightflower laid Yue down in her bed and sat beside her sister, allowing her tears to fall. Naruto was standing outside the doorway, and he hesitated before he walked away.

Neji noticed Naruto's look when Naruto walked out. "We're not doing it, Naruto. She can't come to the village."

"Yue's going to die if we don't get her to Tsunade. How would you feel about it if we could do something and we don't?"

"We're not going to take her. We don't have time."

"I could look at her," Sakura added. "I have a lot of experience in medical training."

"I'd rather have Tsunade do it," Naruto said. "She could see what the life of a ninja is really like if we did that. If you just checked her out, it would be here and then it would really not help her case at all."

"I could at least make sure she wouldn't die! Then we can-"

"Then we can what? Are you planning to ditch here now too?" Nightflower walked out, wiping her face. "I want to work on the basement right now if we can't go outside. You aren't slacking off just because you don't have to work outside."

"Nightflower, I have a different job that needs to be taken care of," Aarayan said as she walked in. "I need some new herbs. If you go down the street, you can get them from Karan. It's not that far and in this weather, I need to be stocked up."

"Yes, I can mother. I'll head out right away and Rock Lee and Naruto can come with me," Nightflower answered calmly. "Oh, can you check on Yue also, mother? I'm worried about her."

"I could do it, Nightflower," Sakura said, walking in from the living room. "I have some medical training."

Nightflower hesitated. "All right, but be quick about it." Nightflower walked into the living room, ordering Rock Lee and Naruto to follow. She handed them some ponchos to keep the rain off of them and asked Rock Lee to get the horses ready while she helped Naruto, who lay on the floor tangled up in the poncho.

Naruto rested his head on the floor while Nightflower began untangling the plastic. "Nightflower, I know exactly where you can get some help," Naruto said calmly.

"Yue's fine. You don't need to worry about what's wrong with her," Nightflower snapped, turning away from the blond. "Get up. You're untangled now."

Naruto stood up and quickly pulled the plastic over his head. "My Hokage's the best Medic ninja around. She can help."

"No, she can't. Yue's going to live." Nightflower walked off before Naruto could say anymore. Naruto quickly followed Nightflower outside and staggered at the strength of the wind. He gritted his teeth and surged forward, hoping to convince Nightflower soon enough that Yue would need special attention.

"Lee! Come on already!" Naruto yelled, getting onto the seat in the front. Nightflower had joined him and glared over at the blonde.

"You're going to get in the back," Nightflower ordered. Naruto turned and rolled his eyes at her.

"It's uncomfortable back there. I'm not going," he said stubbornly.

"No, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
"No!"

"Ha! Got you." Nightflower grumbled and quickly pulled her hood down, her silver hair whipping back in the wind. Naruto watched her for a moment, noticing the way her hair was so familiar to Kakashi's. As a shadow covered one eye, he could imagine her as Kakashi's daughter, but it also looked so familiar from someone else. Who was it?

Nightflower glanced over at Naruto, already noticing he was staring at her. She blushed and turned her head away. Naruto quickly shook his head, just as Rock Lee got in the cart. Nightflower urged the horses forward, talking to them softly. The wind carried her words forward, encouraging the horses to keep moving. "How long will it be before we get where we're going?" Lee called from behind.

"We'll be there in less than five minutes!" Nightflower answered, turning her head to yell behind her.

"KEEP AN EYE ON THE ROAD!" Naruto yelled, already feeling the cart tip his way. Nightflower quickly composed herself and glanced at Naruto.

A splash of water hit her eyes and quickly, she tried to wipe it away. The cart began to tip again, the horses began to panic slightly, and Naruto had to take the reins. She reached for the goggles underneath her seat and put them on. That just made it worse.

"Naruto, can you see?" Nightflower asked loudly, turning to the blond. He was turned towards Nightflower slightly, managing to keep the water out of his face.

"Yeah, for now!" he replied back, looking at her again. Rock Lee was on his back right now and didn't notice the way Nightflower was staring at Naruto. She shook her head and managed to steer Naruto the way to the house they needed to be at.

She told Naruto to park under a wooden area where it seemed the storm didn't seem to touch. Naruto hesitated, then steered the horses in that direction. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was a small shelter, built specifically for visitors. "You can stay out here," Nightflower began, but Naruto and Lee quickly disagreed. Grumbling, Nightflower got off the cart and motioned for Naruto and Lee to follow. "Don't say anything rude to Karan, she's an amazing Ninja."

"Wait, so your friends with a Ninja? I thought you hated all Ninja!" Naruto asked as he followed Nightflower up the wooden steps.

"Only blond ninja," Nightflower said, turning away from Naruto. Lee burst out laughing while Naruto stared at Nightflower, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, and any ninja I didn't know before they became Ninja. You see, Karan and I were childhood friends and one day, she decided to start her time at the Academy. I'm still her friend to this day." Just as she finished saying her sentence, the door opened and a woman stood in the doorway. Normally, the woman had her hair neatly combed back and held together with a few sharp Senbon. Her clothes were usually a red and black assortment with fishnet covering her arms and legs.

However, her eyes were red and her face was red, her hair was a disaster and several of the Senbon were stuck in her flesh. Her clothes were ripped and torn to shreds that barely covered her body. "Nightflower, you have to get away," she whispered urgently, fresh tears falling down her face. "You'll get hurt too."

"Karan, come here," Nightflower said softly, but urgently, holding out her arms for her friend. Karan hesitated, then ran to her friend's arms, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to quit crying. Nightflower turned to the ninja behind her. "Go wait in the cart; I'll be there in a minute." Naruto and Lee hesitated, then turned and walked away. Nightflower turned her attention to Karan. "Did he do this to you again? Did your father do it?"

Karan hesitated, looking up at her friend. It crushed Nightflower's heart to see her usually amazingly strong friend look this crushed. "I'm fine, Nightflower, he's unconscious know. He had too much beer."

"You're going to come with me, Karan. I'm not leaving you here another minute. Grab your stuff."

"Nightflower, I don't need to!"

"You do! Now go get your stuff."

"No, I can't. Not yet." Karan shook her head. "I have to show him what I can do, Nightflower. I'm going to kill him and then run away." Karan hesitated. "I want you to take them though." Nightflower's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious, Karan. They're everything to you."

"You have to keep them safe until I come to your house. Besides, Alina gave birth to some kits a little over a month and a half ago. Her and her kits need to be safe."

"I can't take your ferrets from you-"

"It's only for a few days. I swear, I'll be at your house then."

Nightflower hesitated. "Okay, but you have to be at my house by the end of the week. Do you promise?"

"I can meet you in hours."

"Good. I'll see you soon." Nightflower carefully hugged her friend. "Oh, do you have some herbs you could bring when you come?"

"Of course, I'll get them right now with the ferrets and my stuff." Karan disappeared into her home, leaving Nightflower alone on the porch. She stood up, running her hand through her hair and she bit her lip. Why did this have to start now? Karan already had a hard enough time as a ninja, but being abused now even more than usual? Why did it happen to the best people?

Karan appeared only moments later, holding up a cage. "Here, I have something to put over the cage and the rest of my stuff. The herbs are tucked into my bag. I'll be over soon." Karan hugged Nightflower again, handed up all her stuff and smiled one last time at Nightflower. "Good-bye, Nightflower."

"Good-bye, Karan," Nightflower said softly, picking up everything Karan had. She walked over to the cart, seeing Naruto's and Lee's confused expression. "We have to get going. There's tarp just over there we can cover everything with."

"What about Karan?" Naruto wondered as he got off the cart.

"She'll be joining us soon. She just has a few things she needs to take care of," Nightflower snapped, tucking the ferrets' kennel carefully. Lee and Naruto pulled over the tarp and Lee joined under it while Naruto and Nightflower tucked it away so it wouldn't fly off. Once they got everything situated, Nightflower grabbed the reigns and took off.

Somehow or another, Nightflower got home without tipping the cart. She let Lee take the horses, her and Naruto got the cart in the barn and picked up the bags, and then they all met up inside.

At least, that would have made sense, if it wasn't for the fact the wind picked up so much and Sakura had left a light weighted shovel outside. As Nightflower made her way with a couple of Karan's bag, the shovel came and smacked her straight on, knocking the girl to the ground. Her temple slammed into a rock, and everything began to flash black as Naruto yelled for Nightflower. Somehow, she replied to get the ferrets inside before she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7: A Problem

**An Unexpected Daughter**

**Chapter Seven: A Problem**

Nightflower was being looked over by Sakura. Naruto and Lee were crouched down by Sakura while Tenten and Neji stayed back. Aarayan was by her daughter's head, stroking her hair and wiping the drying blood from the wound to Nightflower's temple.

Sakura finally looked up. "It's nothing too serious," she announced, stepping back. "It's just a wound to her temple, which will bleed a lot, but for the most part, she should be all right."

Aarayan breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." She stood up, gave Sakura a grateful smile, and left the room. Sakura sat down, looking at Nightflower.

"Whose stuff is it?" Sakura wondered, nodding over towards the piles of bags.

"Some girl named Karan. She's coming here soon," Naruto answered, still looking at Nightflower. He looked at Sakura. "She's going to be coming out of it soon, right?"

"I think so," Sakura said hesitantly. "She should be out of it soon."

Naruto saw her hesitation. "Well, what's wrong?"

"There's been a mess up with her Chakra network," Sakura said slowly. "It's like it's a surge, heading up towards her head. I'm worried about it."

Naruto hesitated. "Has her Chakra network ever been used?"

"Surprisingly, yes, but we had seen her focusing her Chakra well, so it can't be too much of a surprise."

"…" Naruto looked back at the girl asleep. It made sense she would be related to Kakashi, right? He had to have some Uchiha in him if he had the Sharigan, so wouldn't it make sense for Nightflower to have the Sharingan? "Sakura, if Nightflower was related to Kakashi Sensei, it would make sense for her to have the Sharigan, right?"

This time, Sakura frowned. "No, it wouldn't make sense. Kakashi Sensei has no Uchiha in him whatsoever."

Naruto frowned. "Then how does he have the Sharigan?"

"You never heard the story behind how he got the Sharigan?"

Naruto shook his head. Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you later," she murmured, standing up. "Let's see if Aarayan has any work for us right now," Sakura said to Tenten, Lee, and Neji. They nodded and stood up.

Aarayan asked them to help with her basement. The group did as she asked, reorganizing the basement first, then began to cut up boards and drywall up to the right sizes.

They quit working when they heard a _thud_, but it had only been Yue, trying to get to the bathroom. Aarayan called for a break once dinner needed to be made and Sakura went for a shower while the others relaxed. They'd take turns for the shower after dinner.

"I wonder when Karan is going to get here," Lee commented as he ran a hand over a champagne colored ferret. The ferret rubbed against Lee happily.

"She'll probably be here once the storm calms down," Neji answered, glancing up from a book he was reading. "Is this the girl who you were visiting earlier?"

Lee nodded. "She's quite… interesting. I don't know her besides how I met her today so I can't say anything yet."

"I think she's a lot like Nightflower," Naruto commented, staring straight ahead as he thought. "Karan has to be strong-willed. Otherwise, she would have killed herself long ago since someone abused her like that."

Neji's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Was it her father who abused her?"

"Yeah I think so, but I don't know why she hadn't come with us right away."

Neji stood up suddenly, weapons drawn. "Someone's here," he said softly.

Lee stood up as well. "It's Karan's Chakra. Let's go see if she's outside, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, standing up. Just as they walked over to the front door, the doorbell went off. Lee answered it. "Ah, Karan! I'm glad to see you," Lee greeted, opening the door for her.

Karan hesitated, her arms wrapped around her soaked clothes. "I'm not sure who you are, but-"

"Karan, is that you?" Aarayan walked out and smiled at the girl, though it faltered. "Where has all that blood come from?"

It was only then that Naruto noticed it. Fresh new blood ran down her body with the rain, along with several large wounds. "I'll go get Sakura," Naruto said, quickly running off from the room.

Naruto was lucky; as he busted into her room, she finished pulled back her hair and, luckily, she was fully clothed. "Don't you know knocking, Naruto?" she sighed, deciding she might as well shouldn't waste her strength beating up her own teammate.

"Karan is here; she needs some healing."

Instantly, Sakura was at attention. "Is she all right?"

"Yeah, just some cuts. They look pretty deep so I thought you might want to look at them." Sakura nodded and ran from the room, Naruto right behind her.

It was nothing too serious, but Sakura healed up the girl anyways. "Karan," Aarayan commented as Sakura healed her up, "why don't you get washed up once Sakura finishes looking over you."

Karan was silent, but she nodded as Aarayan said that. "Yes, I will," Karan said softly, and then she glanced up. "Where's Nightflower?"

"She had some troubles coming home," Naruto answered. "She's asleep right now."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's perfectly fine," Sakura answered, removing her healing from Karan's arm. "You're healed so you can go get ready. Hopefully, Nightflower will be awake when you're done." Karan nodded and got up, heading for the bathroom.

Sakura stood up as well. "I'm going to go check on Nightflower. Hopefully, she'll be up."

She left the room and headed down the hall. Nightflower's room was found easily. As Sakura opened the door, she found the silver-haired girl just beginning to struggle on her feet. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Nightflower looked up at Sakura. "What are you doing here?" she wondered, trying to push herself up to her knees. Sakura got down beside the girl and helped her up.

"Karan is here. I thought I should tell you."

"Is she all right?"

"She had some minor wounds, but otherwise, she's okay. I healed her up." Nightflower nodded.

"Take me out there. I want to see her." Sakura nodded and helped hoist Nighflower up. They slowly walked out of the room to the living room, where Nightflower sat down as her mother began fussing over her and glanced over at Naruto, who was looking at her. She glanced away from him and talked to her mother, trying to convince her she was all right.

Karan came out next and she smiled brightly as she saw Nightflower. "I did it!" she squealed as she came over to Nightflower. As she sat down, Nightflower noted the ferret sleeping around her neck.

"That's great, Karan," Nightflower murmured, looking at her friend. "Are your ferrets all right?"

"Besides being a little wet, they're in perfect health," Karan smiled.

"That's great," Nightflower replied, smiling at her friend.

Karan turned to Aarayan. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here," she said, standing up and bowing.

"You're like a second daughter. Of course you could stay here."

Karan seemed relieved.

Aarayan continued. "It's late so we should probably head to bed. We're going to have a lot to clean up tomorrow after this rain."

"She's right. We all need some rest," Neji agreed, standing up. The rest followed. Nightflower offered Karan to share her hammock, who agreed happily. It was like a sleepover for the two, who first grabbed some hot chocolate to drink and whisper with each other while the ninjas got ready for bed.

Naruto was alone for at least an hour in the bedroom. He hesitated as he glanced at the door. Nightflower hadn't come in yet and that locket was just over there. Naruto hesitated one more moment, then got up quietly, and snuck over to the dresser. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He cursed softly, and then quickly set it back on the dresser as he heard the floorboards creak. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes just as the door opened.

Then Nightflower and Karan crept over his bed and crawled into the hammock, still talking quietly. He faintly heard their voice and the sound of ferrets as he finally fell asleep.

For several weeks, things went normal. Karan helped around the home with work, Naruto and Lee trained several times with Karan as well, and Nightflower watched sometimes. Work around the farm dwindled as well, but soon the Ninja were needed for other reasons as well. Mist Ninja were hunting down Karan, accusing her for her father's murder.

Nightflower had an old hideout under her house that Karan spent a lot of time in while the enemy ninja were around. Nightflower, Yue, and Aarayan were all questioned, although Yue couldn't have said much. She was in her bedroom most days.

About a month after Karan arrived, things grew worse. Karan was out training with Naruto again when suddenly, Ninja appeared all around them. Naruto and Karan tried to fight them off, but it was futile and soon Naruto was trapped to the ground and Karan was lost in the crowd.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Review! Sorry about the long delay ^^ I wasn't able to even access my story because of an error, but it's all better now! I'm sorry for the wait!**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayals

**An Unexpected Daughter**

**Chapter Eight: Betrayal**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aarayan walked out of the house, her eyes wide and a scowl on her face.

The leader of the group walked forward while the others tied up Karan. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, for intruding, but we're taking Karan under arrest."  
"You shall do no such thing without a warrant-"

The man held out a piece of paper for Aarayan to inspect. She looked away, giving Nightflower a regretful gaze. Nightflower's eyes widened.

"You can't take her!" Nightflower yelled, running forward, but a man grabbed her by her hair. Nightflower fell down and landed on her knees, her hair pulled upwards. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to shed them. "Karan…"

"You'll stay right here," the man warned. Nightflower bowed her head and another man let go of Naruto. "Take her away," the man holding Nightflower ordered Naruto. Naruto hesitated. He knew he couldn't fight them off; Leaf Ninja fighting ninja in their own territory? That was unthinkable! It was basically starting a war.

He stooped beside Nightflower, touching her arm gently. "Come on, Nightflower," he murmured. The man let go of her hair.

She slumped into Naruto's arms, sobbing. He picked her up and backed away. "We'll contact you when the trial begins," the leader of the group said, and then everyone began to disappear one by one.

"Take her in, Naruto," Aarayan told him softly, looking down at her daughter. "And Sakura, please check on Yue again."

Naruto and Sakura both nodded, heading back towards the home. Nightflower's crying never ceased a bit. As he entered the home, Naruto sat down on the couch and held Nightflower as she cried, murmuring softly and stroking her hair. His eyes were foggy though. Sakura knew he was thinking about Sasuke. This had to hurt him as much as Nightflower.

She bit her lip, but didn't walk over to comfort them both. Naruto wouldn't let her help him. He wanted to take care of this himself. So she headed out of the room for Yue's room.

#

#

Naruto and Nightflower were alone for quite some time. Nightflower would sometimes stop crying so much and was reduced down to hiccups, but then a new round of tears would flow. Several times, Naruto found himself near tears as well as he thought over Sasuke, but he took a hold of himself. This was all new to Nightflower; it had happened to Naruto before.

After a while, Nightflower pulled herself out of Naruto's arms and went into her room. She cried there for a while, and then all was silent. Naruto walked in there to see that she was asleep. He put her in his bed, wrapping extra blankets around her before he left her alone.

No one said anything to each other. Naruto was staring at the table blankly, Neji leaned against a wall without looking at anything in particular, Sakura sat there fiddling at a thread on her skirt she found interesting, and Rock Lee and Tenten were nowhere to be found. Aarayan was staring out the window, saying something silently. None of the ninja found the energy in them to lip-read what she was saying.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked finally.

"We can't do anything," Neji sighed, pushing up off the wall. "We're not in our own home anymore. If she's having a trial-"

"There won't be any trial," Nightflower said as she walked out of the hallway. "What they call a 'Trial' is a Death Sentence. One moment, you'll be tied up near the tree you'll be hung in, then they'll declare you guilty, and then… you die." She stared at the wall as she said, "Most likely, it'll happen tomorrow."

Aarayan straightened up. "Not if we stop it. If we can rescue her, she can escape. She could go to the Leaf Village with you ninja!"

"Mother, no one even knows where the prisoners are kept!" Nightflower argued, angrily wiping at her eyes when tears began to fall.

Aarayan smiled. "I'm lucky to have friends woven tightly in with the boss in the village. I have a map that will lead right to the prison cells."

Naruto and Sakura shared a grin and turned to Nightflower. "What do you say, Nightflower?"

Nightflower didn't hesitate. "Let's look this plan over first, but I think we have a deal."

#  
#

"All right, is everyone in position?" Neji asked quietly into the earpiece.

"We're here," Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Rock Lee all said. Nightflower was crouched down beside Naruto, two ferrets on her shoulders. The plan was going to be difficult, but the Leaf Village Ninja believed they would be able to do it.

They were in the main town of the Mist Village. In front of Nightflower and Naruto, there was the prison cell where Karan was being held. The mission was simple; with flash bombs and certain skills, the ninja could stun most of the Mist Village Ninja (Aarayan told them they weren't allowed to kill them, but they could be maimed or severely injured). There, they would find someone that would help them escape with Karan. Hopefully, if they did everything correctly, they would be able to make it to the cave where all of their equipment was stored for their getaway. Aarayan and Yue were there, waiting for them.

Sakura and Tenten were going to guard, Neji was going to watch everyone's backs with the Byakugan, and Rock Lee and Naruto were going to lead. That left Nightflower alone in the middle, here to help Karan out.

One problem; Nightflower had had a major head ache since they had begun, right behind her eyes. It felt like a tiny midget was running around inside her head, smashing her eyes with a sledge hammer taller than the midget.

Naruto stood up from the trees, turning to Nightflower. "Are you ready?" he whispered, coming up to Nightflower.

Nightflower hesitated, looking up into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, my necklace holds a picture of my father," she whispered as she took his hand. She swallowed, nodded and said, "Let's go."

For a moment, Naruto stared at Nightflower, but he smiled. "After we're out of here, we'll look for him," he promised softly as he began to walk towards the building in the shadows.

Rock Lee appeared a moment later beside Naruto. Naruto let go of Nightflower's hand and spoke to Lee softly for a moment. Nightflower touched her necklace and slipped it over her head, placing it in her pocket. She didn't want to lose it; not now.

When they were near the building, Neji appeared behind Nightflower, who nearly jumped. She glared at him, but didn't say anything. Sakura and Tenten appeared as the group reached the entrance.

"All right, everyone knows the plan. Keep out flash bombs especially, but if you must resort to it, use your skills and weapons, but try to avoid it at all costs. We don't want them knowing Leaf Ninja are here and invading their places," Neji said quietly as Naruto kicked open the entrance. Everyone's backs were pressed to the door in an instant. A moment later, Kunai flew through the entrance. Neji and Naruto met each other's eyes and nodded once. Both threw in flash bombs at the same time. Three men cried out and Naruto and Lee went in, knocking them unconscious. Neji and Nightflower went in at the same time. Once the ninja were secured and tied up, all four began to descend into the dark halls.

Nightflower examined the map her mother gave her. "We have to find the steps leading to downstairs," she said quietly.

As she did, Neji called out something, but it was lost in the rain of Ninja falling down on them. All of the ninja were under attack. At least for ninja were at each person and Nightflower found herself surrounded by five of them as well.

She stepped back and growled softly to the ferrets around her neck, "George, Jerry, attack now!"

Two ferrets alone could only take one person at a time, which left four more for Nightflower to deal with. She crouched down, and as the ninja all came at her at once, she jumped up as high as she could near a wall. She sent Chakra straight to her hands, grabbing onto the wall and quickly did the same with her feet. Secured on the side of the wall with three limbs, Nightflower threw Kunai down at the enemies and kicked off the wall while they were distracted.

As she did so, pain shot through her head, but she had to ignore it. One enemy came at her, and swung out with a sword. She surprised herself by ducking out of the way, crouching down and kicking up, hitting his stomach right on target.

Rock Lee was the first to notice the move. He wanted to ask where she learned it, but he was too busy himself to ask. He swung at another ninja, successfully knocking him to the ground. He complimented the move with a swing of his legs, nailing another in the head.

"All right! That's it!" Naruto yelled. "Nightflower, Neji, Rock Lee, I'm going to do it!"

Nightflower understood instantly; she crouched down and covered her head. As she did, a flash of light nearly blinded her through her eyelids. She could have her eyes open after the flash and she quickly knocked out the ninja around her. George and Jerry returned and curled up in the pouch in her sweatshirt hood.

"Is everyone all right?" Rock Lee wondered. Everyone was. He turned to Nightflower. "Nightflower, where did you…-"

His eyes widened and he stepped forward. Nightflower took a step back. "Is that what I think it is? Neji, Naruto, come look." Both ninja came over.

"Oh, my god…" Naruto said, his eyes widening.

"What is it?" Nightflower scoffed.

Neji said what no one else was. "Nightflower, you have the Sharigan."

Just as he said it, more ninja appeared.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been so busy and I had horrible writer's block. Finals kept me from doing it especially, but everything's finally starting to settle down! I'll try to update it a little earlier next time!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9: Retreating

**Chapter Nine: Retreating**

No one was able to react to what Neji said. Instantly, they had to begin attacking once more. "Another one?" Naruto called above the clatter.

"Do it!" Neji yelled. "In three!" Meaning one. As soon as "One" came out, Nightflower ducked again and closed her eyes. After a bright flash, Nightflower stood up and kicked down the nearest enemy, then swung out with a closed fist, connecting with the next closest person in the temple. He crumpled to the ground. Naruto caught the other few behind her before they could attack her.

"Naruto, Nightflower! Keep moving forward! They'll kill Karan before we get there otherwise!" Neji shouted. Naruto didn't argue; he grabbed Nightflower's arm and pulled her forward.

"You're going to leave your teammates behind?" Nightflower shouted.

"They'll be fine," Naruto said, letting go of her arm. "Keep up because otherwise you might die."

Nightflower ran after Naruto, but they didn't get far before more ninja came at them. She ducked as one swung out a sword at her, then swung out one of her legs, catching his ankles. He toppled to the ground, where Nightflower took the chance to knock him out. Naruto had taken on several ninja at a time. Nightflower jumped one from behind, causing the person to cry out and stumble from the group. Nightflower covered his mouth and nose.

Soon after, the man slumped to the ground, unconscious, but alive. She kicked him in the side, and jumped up as several ninja came at her at once. Before they had a chance to attack, Naruto hit them with kunai.

Eventually, each one fell to the ground. Naruto turned to Nightflower and crouched down. "Get on my back."

"Naruto-!"

"It'll be quicker! Just do it!" Nightflower nodded and wrapped arms around his neck. He stood up, hoisting her on his back. Nightflower pointedly tried to ignore the place his hands were resting.

Naruto ran as fast as he could down the hall. Nightflower tightened her grip around Naruto's neck and closed her eyes. "Are you doing all right?" Naruto asked as he ran.

"Yes," she whispered.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped and let go of Nightflower. She managed to land on her feet, but she didn't retort anything because there was a group of people. In the circle of people, Karan was held, bloody, but alive.

Nightflower didn't move. Naruto didn't move.

The group leader laughed. "It was strange, Nightflower," one man sneered, running a blade under Karan's chin. Blood beaded up under Karan's chin and fell to the floor.

"Kortetzu, don't!" Nightflower screamed.

Naruto glanced at Nightflower and caught sight of her tears. He glared at the man, Kortetzu.

"I never knew you had so many Ninja as your friends, especially since they come from the Leaf Village."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nightflower said stiffly.

Kortetzu laughed. "Do you really think you're in position to lie to me?"

"I didn't know!" she shouted, collapsing to her knees. "Mother was the one to hire them!" Nightflower sobbed, her head bowed.

Kortetzu grunted and wretched Karan's head up. She woke with a cry. Nightflower looked up, tears mixing with blood and attempted to stand up. In an instant, one of the Mist Ninja threw Senbon at Nightflower's knees. She cried out and collapsed to the ground. She was immobile.

"That's it, jack asses!" Naruto snarled.

In an instant, there were clones everywhere. Narutos began to attack instantly, fighting the group of ten Mist Ninja. There were few who actually had a Kekkei Genkai and froze clones. Mostly, it was war of weapons.

Nightflower tried to stand and fell down with a wince. She grabbed hold of the needles and ripped them from her knees, then tried to stand. She was successful until one of the ninja knocked and pinned her to the ground. "Nightflower!" A moment later, the man upon her was wrenched off of her. Nightflower tried to get to her feet, but instead fell back. Rock Lee had a hold of her. "Lee, go to Karan," Nightflower insisted. She pushed Lee away and continued, "She needs the help."

Suddenly, Sakura appeared. "Let me heal her," she said. Where had she come from? Wasn't she and Tenten guarding the entrance?

As Sakura crouched down to heal Nightflower, Nightflower suddenly snatched a kunai knife from Sakura's kunai pouch and threw it at an enemy. He collapsed down in front of them.

"Thanks," Sakura said as Nightflower extracted the weapon from the corpse. Nightflower simply nodded and waited for Sakura to apply her Chakra.

It took longer than either expected. Nightflower guarded Sakura by both her ferrets and also Sakura's weapons. They were both silent, Sakura concentrating, Nightflower watching how the battle was going. The moves were unusually easy to track.

But Nightflower couldn't see Karan and that's what worried her most.

She became so worried, she snapped at Sakura, "Are you done yet?"

Sakura frowned and removed her hand. "Why don't you try to move?" Nightflower's legs moved stiffly, but they weren't as painful.

"It will do," she said, standing slowly. Suddenly, the fighting ceased. Most of the Mist Ninja were down, but at least ten still stood. Kortetzu was part of that group. Worst of all, he held Karan. She looked unusually pale…

Nightflower's eyes widened; was that blood on her shirt? "Karan!" Nightflower shouted.

"…Nightflower…" Karan slowly raised her head and looked at Nightflower, straight in her eyes.

Kortetzu clucked his tongue. "Well, well, you're still speaking, traitor? We should take care of that." With that, he sliced a Kunai over her throat. Blood began to pour instantly.

"KARAN!" In an instant, Nightflower had snatched up a kunai and threw it at Kortetzu. He didn't realize it; he was too busy laughing his head off.

The blade buried itself right in his chest. His laughter was cut off by a gasp, then he collapsed to the ground. In an instant, the Leaf Ninja reacted; Sakura went for Karan, Rock Lee and Neji went for the closest enemy, and Naruto went off for Kortetzu first.

Nightflower slumped to the ground, staring up at Karan and Sakura. Sakura healed furiously, but it was futile. She had to give up when she was attacked. Neji inquired Sakura with a look. At a sharp nod, Neji understood. Karan was dead.

"Let's retreat!" Neji ordered, running over and scooping up Karan in his arms.

It took longer for Naruto and Rock Lee to retreat, but within minutes they were all heading out. Naruto had Nightflower rest on his back, which helped the group move quicker. Nightflower wasn't sure how to react. She was crying silently, but she felt numb. She didn't feel anything.

In minutes, they had met up with Tenten (who had ran into unexpected enemy) and then they were out of the hidden area.

"We need to head for Aarayan now," Neji said as they reached the forest. Most of the group had begun to slow down.

"Let's keep moving," Naruto suggested. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can head home and get Yue treatment." He looked ready to add something else, but he kept quiet.

Nightflower suddenly snapped out of her faze. "You're going to treat Yue?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade will be taking care of her," Sakura said, slightly surprised at the calm Nightflower radiated.

Nightflower surprised everyone by not commenting anymore. She reseted her head against Naruto's and closed her eyes. Nightflower was attempting to quit crying. It wasn't like she didn't know Karan was gone.

Sudden tears threatened to fall and a sob tried to free itself. Nightflower tightened her grip and took deep breaths. "We'll be there soon, Nightflower," Naruto said softly. She nodded and opened her eyes.

"It won't be too long," she mumbled. Naruto nodded and began to run again. Nightflower didn't comment; she succumbed into unconsciousness.

**~Author's Note~**

Merry Christmas! (And any other holidays everyone celebrates) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave comments, concerns, and opinions as a review! Thank You!

**Mei-Mei-Miyuki**


End file.
